


You Are All

by SunshineExploder



Series: Feel You, Feel Me [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pale-Red Vacillation, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, cuteness, fluff with mentions of porn, i have too many fucking feels for these babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you tangle together, and not once do you let him forget your love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are All

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this fluff because I plan on breaking your fucking hearts.

Hands. Feeling, touching, gliding across soft skin.

Breath. Quiet sighs, silent gasps, iloveyous barely exhaled against bodies.

Voices. Whispers of praise, words of adoration, hisses of pleasure.

He’s wrapped up in you, velvety soft and warm. His head is tucked in the crook of your neck and you can feel his puffs of air hit your collarbone. It’s as hot as the rest of him. His heat burns your cold body, boils you alive, but you love it. You love being encased in the heat of him, his entire body. This boy is your sun, your star, your whole world.

You drag the very tip of your claw down his exposed side. When it reaches his grubscars, his breath stops. A wicked grin lights your face and you rub your thumb in little circles over the scars. He gasps and writhes. You love it. He tangles a hand in your untamable hair, tugs. You oblige and remove your hand, setting it back to rubbing his skin. He settles back down against you.

You press your lips to one nubby horn. “Best beloved,” you murmur. “Best one, my best one, my Karkat.” He purrs, filling your blood-pusher with pink.

“Pretty one, little motherfuckin’ miracle, aren’t you?” His body thrums as he chirrs pleasantly. “Yeah, gorgeous, my perfect fuckin’ miracle.” You nuzzle him.

“Gamzee,” he whispers into your hair as you kiss at the hollow of his throat. “Gamzee, Gamzee, Gamzee.” He mumbles as though your name is the only word he knows, the only one he needs to know, and he’s right.

“You’re all I need,” you breathe into his skin. “All I want, so miraculous. You are everything to me.”

 **  
** And you fall into each other, a tangle of arms and legs, of hearts and heads. You love him into the early hours of the morning. Then you love him down into the night. You never let him go too long without hearing your love. He never responds in kind, but his screams as you rock his body tell you all you would ever need to know.


End file.
